


Darien In Detention

by krysalys



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, Not a Mary-Sue, PWP, Quicksilver Madness, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysalys/pseuds/krysalys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Official tries a new way of punishing Darien for misbehaving.  Not sure if it's all that effective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darien In Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat/gifts).



> Pretty much a PWP birthed from late-night musings about the efficacy of sending one's child to his room when all his toys are there.

"I can't believe he sent me home," I muttered in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't've mouthed off like that in front of the client," Hobbes retorted. I could tell he was about to start the same old speech about obedience and respecting the chain of command. Blah, blah, blah: same old shit.

I realized I must have said that out loud when he stopped walking and just glared at me. Hobbes not talking is a good sign that he must be pretty pissed off.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked in a small voice.

He continued to stare at me.

Shit. What's _he_ so bitchy about today?

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to get snarky with you. It's been a bad day," I sort-of apologized. I started rubbing  at the back of my head, and noticed how much red is showing on the tattoo. "Aw, dammit."

His glare eased as he also observed how close I'm pushing it.

"You'd better get that taken care of now, my friend. I'm not in the mood today to deal with you going quicksilver meshuggaeneh on me."

"You think I like it any better than you?" I snapped, then shook my head to clear it. "Sorry."

He gave me a little shove towards the elevator. "Go on, move it or lose it."

"Bad joke, Hobbes," I grimaced as I pushed the down button.

~+~+~+~

The lab door slid open, and I noticed Claire's on the phone. She looked pretty irritated.

What is it about this place that makes us all so pissy?

"That's it Lucinda," I declared to the snake in its cage. "I say we all go on strike and move to Cancun for the summer."

Hobbes shook his head from behind me. "Wish we could, partner, but evil doesn't take a vacation, you know."

Claire hung up the phone with a grimace. "What do you think you're doing here, Darien?"

I stopped in my tracks. "What'd _I_ do? I'm just here for my shot."

"No, I'm afraid you're not," she sighed.

"What?" My voice sounded like it was coming from far away. "Don't tell me..."

"Orders," was her firm reply. Her eyes glittered with impotent anger. "You really need to stop pushing your limits with The Official."

"Aw crap, not you too."

She glanced at Hobbes, and he nodded. Her eyes returned to me, and she held out her hand. I raised my right arm and displayed the tattoo. Only two notches left. The voices were already whispering at the corners of my mind, and it was a matter of minutes before the seizures started really whamming me.

"His orders are for you to go home and 'think about' what you did. Until he's satisfied that you've 'learned your lesson', you're to be confined to your apartment," she stated flatly.

Her words floored me. "You're telling me he _wants_ me to go crazy?"

Her shoulders rose a tiny bit in a shrug. "'Maybe this will serve as a reminder of who he is and who he's dealing with,'" she paraphrased The Official.

The lab door slid open to reveal three of our biggest agents, and they surrounded me in a semi-circle.

"This way, Agent Fawkes," the biggest guy [what's his name? Gerald, that's right] said. Before I could answer, or protest, or do _anything_ , they hustled me out the door.

"I'll check on you later, Fawkesy," I heard Hobbes call out from the lab.

~+~+~+~

"I can't believe he sent me home," I mutter as I turn onto my street. The black car behind me slows down and parks across the street as I maneuver my car into its customary spot. "What am I, a little freakin' kid? I do something he doesn't like, and he sends me to my freakin' room?"

Idiot. Stupid. Egotistical. Fat... bastard.

My thoughts are pretty dark, until I have a realization.

He must not remember what it was like for a kid to be sent to his room.

Because it wasn't a punishment... not really.

Especially when all my toys were there.

I grin in anticipation as the tapping in the back of my head strengthens.

One of the agents stayed in the car, and the other two position themselves outside my door. I guess they're not too concerned that I might jump out of my window and smash my skull open on the pavement below, or at least one of 'em'd come in with me to ensure that didn't happen. Or maybe they've heard how I get when I'm QSM, and aren't too keen on getting the crap kicked outta them. Oh well, just means that I get some privacy for the whole day.

Hmmm, a whole day. To do whatever I want.

With her.

Kathryn.

I slide the deadbolts home as my grin widens.

Then the first round of seizures hit me.

~+~+~+~

"D, is that you?" the slightly husky alto of a woman fresh out of the shower drifts to me from the bathroom.

I pull myself up from my knees on the floor. Whispering voices infringe on the edges of my consciousness, and I instinctively know that my eyes are turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"'Honey, I'm home.'" I dunno, quoting ole Jack just seems so right at times like this.

"What're you doing home so early?" I see her towel-wrapped body drift through the bathroom. My God, is she stacked.

Remember those models from the fifties? The ones with the hourglass figures?

Well, she was the improved, realistic and updated version of that kind'a chick: broad shoulders, wide hips, smallish waist, slightly rounded belly, breasts so round and soft... yet not, _quite_ , perky... And don't forget about that ass. Round and not entirely firm; just begging to be spanked... and grabbed...

Damn am I horny.

"D?" She pokes her head around the corner of the door. "Love, what's up?" Black eyebrows furrow slightly over intense blue-green eyes as she scans the room. Then she sees me, and her expression clears into one of surprised amusement.

Which is almost immediately wiped away when she sees my face.

Or should I say my eyes.

"Holy shit, what happened?" she exclaims as she emerges into the main room. Her exposed skin still glistens from the steam condensation left over from the shower, and I notice a couple'a droplets roll south on her arms, her left leg, and down between her breasts...

With a few strides I'm across the room and have her in my arms.

I crush her body to mine as I hungrily seek her lips. She stiffens at first in surprise, but then her fingers caress the back of my neck and slip through my hair as I rip her towel off.

She leans back a little, as if to say something, but I bury my face in the small of her neck and nibble my way to her ear. I can feel the hairs rising on her arms as my tongue traces the edge of her earlobe... my breath whuffing softly against her damp skin; raising more goosebumps down her arms.

Her breath catches in her throat at my ferocity, but I just can't help myself when I'm like this. She drives me nuts even when I've just had my shot, so just think of what she must do to me when I'm QSM.

Thank GOD she likes the rough stuff.

"You've been bad again," she whispers into my ear. Suddenly her cupped hand smacks me across my ass.

"Oh, you bitch," I growl, and with one long stride have her slammed against the bathroom wall. I pin her arms above her head and explore her neck and ears with my lips and tongue. She moans a little, and her nipples begin to harden as the gooseflesh runs over her whole body.

I keep her arms pinned above her head as I move down to her breasts. I flick my tongue around pert nipples, and nibble ever-so-slightly at them with my teeth before loosening my grip on her wrists as I continue downwards to her belly.

Big mistake.

Kat's supple fingers run gently through my hair for a few moments, before gripping my head firmly and shoving me away.  She firmly plants a foot on my chest and thrusts me backwards on to my ass.

Surprised, I look up into her face. She's got this sly grin, like she's saying 'Ha, catch me if you can.' Before I can get up, she's danced past beyond my reach into the main room.

Gloriously naked.

Suddenly, music blasts through the apartment. Ah. Nine Inch Nails, how appropriate.

"Where the hell ya think yer goin'?" I snarl as I bounce up and out of the bathroom after her.

"Nowhere," she purrs as she twists me around, slams me against the wall and rips my shirt open. This time it's her turn to do the nibbling.  Her fingertips brush lightly across my skin as she kisses, licks and nibbles a trail across my chest, neck, and face.

Damn, is she good. She keeps this up, and I'll be done before I can even get my pants off.

Speak of the devil... _zzzzzzziiiipp_.

 _"I wanna fuck you like an animal... I wanna feel you from the inside..."_ Trent croons just as Kat's tongue flutters under the tip of my... _ahhhhhh_...

Her fingers trace little patterns on the inside of my thighs as she teases me with her tongue. She gently traces all of the veins on my shaft, then delicately nibbles on the tip before flicking the hole with that acrobatic tongue.

It takes everything I have to keep from grabbing her head and...

She suddenly takes me fully into her mouth and does her best impression of sucking the chrome off of a trailer hitch.  The muscles in the back of her throat clench and release as she makes like she's deep-throating a salami.

That's _it_ , I can't _take_ it anymore.

I grab her by the hips, lift her in the air, and instantly her legs are around my waist. She wiggles a little against me, and suddenly I glide inside her.

I crush her lips against mine as I lift her up and down. Slowly at first. Her breath catches in her throat. Her nails raise red welts on my back as she arches her back in pleasure.

Bad idea, 'cause I lose my balance and we tumble to the floor.

"Shit!" I'm throbbing so hard, any interruption right now is unbearable.

She laughs, that deep throaty laugh that drives me wild, and shoves me onto my back. She straddles me and does that little wiggly thing again.

Damn is she wet.

She flexes the muscles inside her. Again, slowly at first, but then she tightens around me faster and faster...

I'm making little growl-ly noises in the back of my throat. I just can't help it.

She starts rolling around in small circles, and I thrust up against her in response. I grab her by her hips again and guide her up and down on me as she continues gripping and releasing.

I don't think I can get any harder.

Hey, waitaminute, why's she on top?

Because it feels pretty damned good, that's why.

I can see she's getting close by how loud she's purring. Time to switch.

I growl louder as I place both hands on the floor and heave myself up. This surprises her a little, and her supple legs once again wrap around me tightly. No way is she letting me out now.

So, I bark at her.

Her eyes widen in astonishment. Her grip on me loosens just enough that I can lift her up and away from me. I stand up with her still in my arms, quickly take her to the bed, and toss her onto it.

"Hey!" is all she manages to spit out before I'm on top of her. Again I pin her arms above her head with one hand as I roll her hips to the side with my other. I run my fingers hungrily down her pebbling skin as I kneel and raise her left leg so the heel of her foot rests on my left shoulder. I guide myself into her for the last time as I release her wrists, grab the soft skin of her hip with one hand and balance myself with the other on her raised leg. I thrust repeatedly, faster and harder.

I can feel her shivering. I run my hand down her leg and play with her clitoris as she bucks against me. My eyes roll up in my head, and I grunt those stupid noises all guys make when they climax. All she does is squeeze me with all her might as she hyperventilates and hisses "Yyyyyyeeeesssssssssssss!!!"

~+~+~+~

My knees locked up.  _Dammit_.  I lean against her raised leg for support as I pant for air, since all the strength seems to've been sucked outta me.

I wait a minute, and then withdraw. She whimpers a little, not wanting to let me go and yet knowing I'll have to pull out sometime.

Something doesn't feel quite right, so I look down.

Well, well, it seems Furious D isn't ready to take a break yet.

She notices. "Oh my god, a _gain_?"

I grin wolfishly. Already at half-mast.

She slides off of the bed. "Meet me in the kitchen," she grins at me over her shoulder.

Oh fuck, look at that glorious ass.

Ya know, I hope the Fat Man'll decide that I've had enough "punishment" and send Claire over soon, or I'll end up putting both his daughter and I in the hospital.

Again.

Going QSM has its advantages, but I don't think Hobbes can cover for me any more if I overdo it again. There're only so many ways you can get an aggravated groin pull.

And I really don't feel like explaining how and why I'm fucking The Bosses' daughter.

The last coherent thought in my head right before the madness rushes back in is, _'Hurry up, Claire...'_

_Fin_


End file.
